clubpenguinfangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tails6000
Hello Hello Tails! Can I bring the Snowtendo games from fanon? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Bring all the games from the fanon! Tails6000 yo Hey Do you want me this make to make the logo for this wiki? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 03:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah Here you go Oh yeah and copy the logo then save it as PNG then view the Wiki.png image then click the text that says Upload a new version of this file. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 14:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) cool thanks! BTW didn't you forgot to view the Image:Wiki.png then click the text that says Upload a new version of this file. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 03:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Okay! whuile I'm doing that make a few articles heres a few starters 1.Tails-sonicspine (parody of Banjo-kazooie) 2.PKR double dash(penguin kart racing with wih two racers on one kart) 3.Tails bash! (party game based off crash bash) Cool! I'll start with Tails Bash. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 05:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Cool! I'm gonna start PKR doubl;e dash for you! You cannot, I repeat, CANNOT use any characters or locations from the fanon wiki. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Why? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 03:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) He just sayed we couldn't use the characters but we can now it was just an old incident. Fake Tails6000 picture Can you make the picture of him? I can't do it because I don't have the Red Helmet, The Green Hoodie and the Orange Sneakers. BTW You make the picture of him without the eyebrows. then I will add it --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 03:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hello? Can you please answer me? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 13:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry Is he finished yet? No. The Article is just new. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 15:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Wait make him on paint and we can do that. You make the picture or i make the picture? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 15:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) You can because I'm gonna warn the fanon characters about this fellow okay good. Tails P.s:also make my character on paint its black hoodie,yellow color,orange helemet,black sneakers,and put a slingshot in the pocket of my hoodie and hot sauce machine gun on the back okay good Tails Ummm... Okay. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 15:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Good luck! Tails. Sorry, I give up. But next time I'll try it again on Photoshop --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 16:09, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah photoshop is it like paint though I just want to know though well good luck remember my look though! Tails I made the picture right now. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 05:35, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at the Logo Creation Wiki. You can upload a 155 x 155 pixel image to Image:Wiki.png, which is the location for your wiki's logo. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 18:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Can you please help me with the Adventure Mode for Tails Nitro Kart? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 06:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Sure This time there are teams Team Tails and Team Darktan those are the teams and the places I will have to think over Tails BTW Do you have an idea for the names of the 6 worlds in Adventure Mode for the Tails Nitro Kart? --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 14:42, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah I will say them later Hmm,,, I wonder who's going to take the role of Knuckles in Tails6000 3. --Sonicspine31 16:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah me too that thing puzzles me a lot Mystery character in Tails Nitro Kart Hey, Who do you think should be the 5th member in Team Troublesome in Tails Nitro Kart? * Team Tails - Tails6000, Sonicspine31, Penghis Khan, Metalmanager and Fake Tails * Team CP - Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence and Sensei * Team Troublesome - Explorer, Barkjon, Happyface, Fred and Krono * Team Klutzy - Klutzy, Herbert, Rookie, Dancing Penguin (Flyer in GSA Version) and Pen Chi * Darktan's Racers - Darktan, Newman, Link, Capt. Str00del and $creen (Dark in GSA version) P.S. If you are wondering why Rookie, Pen Chi and Dancing Penguin is in Team Klutzy. It's because Rookie and Dancing Penguin got hypnotized by Herbert to race for him and the reason why Pen Chi is in Klutzy's team is because he's actually a villain. --Sonicspine31 09:12, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I dont know Yeah. That puzzles me somehow. --Sonicspine31 07:26, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I know! It should be Krono. --Sonicspine31 16:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking of a Tails Speed Racing remake. Hey Tails, long time, no seen, pal! But can I remake the Tails Speed Racing article? I just have the feeling that I want to improve that article, oh yeah, and is it OK for you that I remaked the Tails6000 Penguin series? [[User:Sonicspine31|'Sonics']][[User talk:Sonicspine31|'pine31']] 14:19, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Tails6000 18:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC)